First Painting of Spring
by NYMVRIA
Summary: Draco Malfoy aime peindre les différents paysages que le parc propose. Mais ce qu'il aime le plus, c'est la jeune fille qui y vient chaque matin. Dramione; AU.


"écris un dramione stp otp !" - DRVMIONE

Petit cadeau pour une de mes _shippeuses_ Dramione préférée! J'espère que ce (tout out petit) one-shot sur Dramione te plaira. Désolée de ne pas avoir écrit plus oh mon dieu, mais je suis vraiment nulle à Harry Potter. + c'est pratiquemment que de l'OOC et Hermione à vraiment l'air d'une déesse. Et elle l'est d'ailleurs. mais brf, enjoy!

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennet à J.K rowling et ej ne gagne rien à écrire ce genre d'histoire.

* * *

La matinée était plutôt fraîche, bien qu'ensoleillée. Les nuages blanchâtres parsemaient avec harmonie le bleu pure du ciel du premier jour printemps. Et ce matin là, Draco Malfoy était _particulièrement_ – et bizarrement – de bonne humeur, laissant ses traits d'habitude fermes et froids se détendre sous l'agréable bise de la ville. Ses pas étaient calmes, ne produisant presque aucun bruit sur les pavés qui recouvraient les chemin du petit parc près du musée.

Le printemps avait toujours était sa saison préférée : les fleurs se réveillaient petit à petit de leur long et terne sommeil, les arbres recommençaient à danser sous le doux vent printanier et les cœurs s'embrassaient à nouveau à l'approche de la chaleur. Mais ce qu'il aimait encore plus que le printemps, c'était le parc du musée, et la jeune fille qui venait chaque matin écrire sous le grand saule.

Il l'avait vu pour la première fois alors que les fleurs étaient encore endormis et que le parc n'était que blanche neige. Elle était assise sur le petit banc en marbre factice, un stylo dans la main et un geste de poignet rapide et rythmée. Tout était si beau, là, à cet instant. Si beau que Draco s'arrêta lui aussi, et peignit. IL peignit toutes les nuances de blancs, de rose et de noir de la scène, avec harmonie et précision. L'admiration de la beauté elle-même découlait de ses traits au crayon, de ses coups de pinceaux et même du simple rythme endiablée de ses yeux glacés.

Et chaque matin, il revenait, à la même heure, dans l'espoir de revoir la même jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés et au sourire chaleureux. Et chaque matin, elle était là, radieuse, le même stylo dans ses mains fines et le même carnet sur son jean's délavé.

Et aujourd'hui n'était rien d'autre qu'un matin comme les autres, un matin poétique, où il reverrait la même jeune femme, où il la peignerait comme une déesse et où il l'aimerait un peu plus. Mais quand il arriva, elle n'était pas sur son banc. Elle était à l'emplacement de Draco, là où il se positionner chaque matin pour la peindre. Elle n'avait pas son stylo, pas son carnet, pas son vieux jean's. Et elle était encore plus belle comme ça, les jambes allongées dans l'herbe verdoyante, créant un doux contraste qui rappelait la fonte des neiges.

Elle le regarda, la chaleur du brun rencontrant le froid du bleu pour un bref moment. Un mélange de couleur harmonieux, et dont le blond avait rêvé toutes les nuits. Elle arborait aussi un doux sourire, légèrement rosé et qui semblait retranscrire toutes les plus belles choses de la Terre.

« Bonjour. », commença la jeune femme d'une voix chaude et douce.

« Bonjour. »

« Tu ne parles pas beaucoup, dis-moi ? (Elle ria doucement) Je m'appelle Hermione, et toi ? »

Sa voix avait un magnifique mélange de douceur et de tendresse, rehaussés par un léger accent français. Rien que sa voix réussissait à troubler Draco, faisant battre douloureusement son cœur dans sa poitrine. C'était donc ça, l'amour ? Une douleur si belle mais si cruelle ? Un désir ardent, qui faisait souffrir la moindre partit de son corps avec passion ? Mais cette souffrance se mêlait avec tellement d'amour et de volupté, que rien au monde n'aurait pu être plus plaisant.

« Draco. »

« Eh bien, Draco, je voulais te poser une question : je peux voir tes toiles ? Je sais que tu peints ici, chaque matin. Et je sais aussi que c'est moi que tu peints. »

Bien qu'elle ait dit ça avec toute la gentillesse du monde, Draco ne put s'empêcher de se sentir incroyablement bête. Et si jamais elle ne les trouvait pas à son goût ? Et si, en premier lieu, ne voulait-elle pas être peinte ? Néanmoins, c'est avec une douce couleur vermeille sur les joues que le jeune homme sortit aléatoirement une toile, et par le plus beau des hasards, celle de leur première rencontre.

Hermione prit la toile avec autant de grâce et de délicatesse qu'une princesse de conte de fée et regarda attentivement la peinture, touchant du bout des doigts les reliefs laissés par la peinture. Le plus beau des sourires se formait doucement sur ses lèvres à mesure qu'elle contemplait le dessin.

« Tu sais, murmura-t-elle, tu as réussi à dessiner mes poèmes. Sauf que je ne décrivais pas une jeune femme, amis un jeune homme, derrière son chevalet, mélangeant ses couleurs sous un ciel grisâtre d'hiver. »

« Tu me décrivais ? En poème ? »

À ses mots, elle se releva lentement, et lui prit timidement la main. Sa main était chaude dans celle de Draco, et des deux côtés, de doux frissons parcouraient les corps réunis et les cœurs liés.

« Oui. Ça te dirait de les lire ? Je connais un petit café vraiment bien, situé pas très loin. »

Encore abasourdit, le garçon ne put que hocher frénétiquement la tête, soustrayant un rire à la brune. Et cette scène, Draco la peignit inlassablement dans son esprit, tandis que Hermione l'écrivais sous toutes les coutures dans un coin de sa tête. Et jamais, l'art de leur union nouvelle ne leur fit défaut, et il resta à jamais gravé dans leur esprit.


End file.
